This invention relates generally to X-ray generating apparatus and is concerned more particularly with an X-ray tube having an anode target made of composite material.
It is well known that the use of highly monochromatic X-radiation in a diagnostic imaging process provides greater contrast and improved image quality, as compared to the continuous, or "white" X-radiation produced by a conventional X-ray tube. Generally the required limited bandwidth of X-radiation is obtained by disposing one or more filters in the path of an X-ray beam emanating from a conventional X-ray tube. However, this technique is inherently wasteful in that most of the X-radiation generated by the conventional X-ray tube is not used in the imaging process.
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide an X-ray tube having means for exciting substantially monochromatic X-radiation directly by electron bombardment.